


Starry Eyed

by lachatblanche



Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: Charles isn't someone who ever gets flustered or starstruck when meeting famous or important people. 
Then he meets Captain America.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



> Written for my darling Gerec's birthday <3

Charles had met a lot of famous and important people in his time. Being a Xavier, it pretty much came with the territory. He had been rubbing shoulders (and, every so often, _other_ body parts) with the rich and famous all his life; his mother had paraded him out at charity events and galas when he was five, and she hadn’t stopped doing it even twenty years later. Much as he hated to admit it, Charles very much doubted that another decade or so would loosen her grip on his social calendar. 

The result was that names and faces tended to blur together, and Charles could very safely say that meeting the next big movie star, or supermodel or politician had lost every single bit of the thrill and charm that it had once had. The last time he had been star-struck, he had been eight – and even then it had only been when he had come face to face with the skeleton of Dippy the Diplodocus in the foyer of the National History Museum (Charles had been in the middle of a very intense dinosaur phase, much to his mother’s chagrin).

In any case, Charles had little time for famous faces and starry names. There was absolutely no one in the world who could make him bat so much as an eyelash anymore, no matter how glittery their backgrounds. He was, for all intents and purposes, _so_ over it all.

At least, that was what he’d thought until he met Steve Rogers.

‘Darling.’ He had been nonchalantly attempting to secrete himself away in a corner of the room when his mother interrupted his efforts, digging her perfectly manicured fingers into his arm and nearly causing him to drop what had to be his sixth – seventh? – glass of champagne that evening. ‘Let me introduce you to someone who I know you’ve been absolutely _dying_ to meet.’

‘Of course,’ Charles muttered, frowning down at the champagne that had slopped over the side of his glass and onto the floor. ‘Absolutely dying, naturally, couldn’t wait to have the—’ He finally glanced up at the stranger by his mother’s arm and froze. ‘ … Pleasure,’ he finished lamely.

Sharon Xavier was far too genteel to smirk, but if she hadn’t been then that’s how Charles would have described the expression on his mother’s face just then.

‘Charles,’ she said coolly. ‘Meet Captain Steve Rogers. Or, perhaps you would know him better as—’

‘Captain America,’ Charles blurted out, staring breathlessly at the figure in front of him. ‘I know who he – who _you_ are.’

Steve smiled. ‘Most people seem to, these days,’ he said, sounding rather embarrassed. 

‘Charles certainly does,’ Sharon Xavier said lightly. ‘He was very ... _fond_ of you, as a boy.’ She paused, looking vaguely thoughtful. ‘I believe it started off as a scientific interest before it proceeded into … well. It _proceeded_.’

Charles flushed scarlet. ‘Yes, yes,’ he said hurriedly, tossing back what little champagne remained in his glass and then turning to his mother with a fixed smile. ‘I believe I see the Senator looking for you, mother, perhaps you had better …’ He made a shooing motion with his hand. 

‘Hm?’ Sharon arched her eyebrow and then blinked. ‘Of course, dear.’ She turned to Steve. ‘Would you do me the favour of keeping Charles company till I return, Captain?’ 

‘Oh,’ Steve blinked. ‘Sure, Mrs. Xavier. I can do that.’

‘Thank you,’ Sharon said graciously, patting his arm. ‘And please – call me Sharon.’ And with that she departed, moving effortlessly through the crowd, leaving Charles and Steve standing awkwardly behind her.

‘I – er – I’m sorry about that,’ Charles said after a moment. ‘My mother can be …’ He paused as he waded his way through a list of suitable adjectives. ‘A lot,’ he finished awkwardly, unable to find a word that encompassed quite _what_ his mother was.

Steve sent him a quick smile. ‘That’s okay, I get it,’ he said kindly. ‘It was fine, really.’

‘Good,’ Charles said, relieved. ‘I mean, you’re probably used to far worse than an overbearing mother, of course, considering that you’re _Captain America_ , but mine is a _special_ kind of challenge …’ Charles tried to stop talking and found, to his horror, that he couldn’t stop rambling. ‘And please don’t listen to what she said about my – er – _interest_.’ Oh lord, so _this_ was what it was like to be star-struck. ‘It really _was_ all scientific, I mean …’

Charles trailed off when he saw Steve looking amused. He grimaced and cast a surreptitious eye about for a waiter, feeling in dire need of a drink while simultaneously cursing himself for having drunk too much already. It was, he thought pathetically, a truly unfortunate state of affairs. 

‘You know,’ he said, giving Steve a weak smile. ‘You don’t need to keep me company if you don’t want to. Mother won’t care, I promise.’

Steve studied him for a moment. Then he shrugged. ‘Actually, I’d prefer to stay here with you,’ he said mildly. ‘Only if you don’t mind, that is.’

‘Oh.’ Charles blinked. ‘Well of course I don’t. I just thought that you’d much rather be out there, talking to all those other people. The movers and shakers.’ He gestured vaguely with his hand. ‘You know – important people. Or at least,’ he smiled humourlessly, ‘people who weren’t invited here solely because they have a fancy last name.’ The last part came out with a bit more bitterness than he had intended. Oh, Charles thought. Perhaps he had drunk a bit too much after all.

Steve was watching him. ‘You know,’ he said slowly. ‘I know a little something about having a fancy name. And I know the expectations that come with it.’ He cocked his head towards Charles and smiled. ‘Perhaps we aren’t so different, you and I.’

Charles had to snort at that. ‘Come off it, Captain,’ he laughed. ‘I appreciate that you are trying to be kind, but you and I are very different people, and you know it.’

Steve grinned. ‘I never was much good at the platitudes,’ he said wryly. ‘And please – it’s Steve.’

‘Charles, then,’ Charles said, smiling, feeling something warm beneath his ribs. He took a deep breath and glanced around. ‘Can I get you a drink Steve?’ he asked.

Steve hesitated and then shook his head. ‘No offence or anything,’ he said apologetically. ‘But I doubt they’d have the stuff I’m used to around here.’

‘Ah,’ Charles glanced at the empty champagne glass at his side and huffed out a laugh. ‘No, I don’t suppose they would.’

‘Yeah,’ Steve reached up and scratched the back of his neck, tugging at the collar of his evening suit. ‘The funny thing is, I know that if I told people that, then they probably _would_ start stocking the stuff – within the hour, probably – and that …’ he shook his head. ‘I mean it’s nice and all, but it’s … it’s not what I’m used to. The _people_ are not what I’m used to.’ He hesitated. ‘To be honest … to be honest I feel kind of out of my depth here.’

Charles watched him, his eyes lingering on the creases on Steve’s forehead. ‘I expect that you’ve felt that way a lot, lately,’ he said quietly.

Steve met his eyes, looking almost grateful for the understanding. ‘Yeah,’ he said, taking a deep breath. ‘I mean, I’ve been invited to a few of these things in the time since I woke up from the ice, but it never gets easier. I still feel like I’m not meant to be there … like I’m an imposter.’

‘But you’re Captain America,’ Charles said gently.

Steve shrugged. ‘Yeah, I guess,’ he said. ‘But I’m also just a kid from Brooklyn, and this …’ he gestured around at the party. ‘This isn’t my kind of scene at all.’

‘No,’ Charles agreed, following his gaze. ‘I don’t suppose it us.’ He paused. ‘It’s not really mine either, to be honest.’

‘Oh?’

‘Well,’ Charles hurried to explain. ‘I mean it _is_ mine in that I’m used to it. It’s just that I would much rather be somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else, really. Preferably somewhere that has a decent bottle of scotch and a chessboard, but I’m honestly not very fussy.’

‘That does sound nice,’ Steve agreed with a small smile. He paused and then gave Charles a slow, considering glance. ‘I don’t suppose you actually know anywhere like that, do you?’ he asked tentatively.

Charles stared, taken back by the question, his breath catching momentarily in his chest. After a moment he cleared his throat. ‘Yes, actually,’ he said boldly, raising his chin and trying to contain the fluttering in his chest. ‘I might just happen to know somewhere that may fit the bill.’

‘Huh,’ Steve took this in. Then he glanced at Charles. ‘Do you maybe want to—’

‘Yes,’ Charles said quickly. ‘Yes I do. Very much.’

Steve smiled, looking almost surprised but nevertheless pleased. ‘Then lead the way,’ he murmured, stepping back and allowing Charles to step ahead.

‘I warn you,’ Charles said, trying to hold himself back from beaming and then failing. ‘I’m a very good chess player. You’ll find it hard to beat me.’

Steve just shrugged. ‘Yeah well,’ he said. ‘I care more about the playing than the winning.’

Charles smiled. ‘Good to know,’ he said warmly. He then moved forward, allowing himself a quick top-to-toe glance at Steve before he stepped ahead. His stomach fluttered. Yes, he thought. Definitely star-struck. But maybe – _maybe_ – it was something else as well.

He straightened up and then glanced back at Steve. ‘Come on,’ he said with a smile. ‘Let’s go.’ And together, he and Steve made their way out of the room. 

Across the hall, Sharon Xavier spotted her son leaving the room with Captain Rogers. A small twitch that could almost have been a smile graced her lips. Then she turned her attention back to the Senator, and the conversation continued, unbroken.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm A Big Fan (Starry Eyed Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277005) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec)




End file.
